The present invention relates to a device for clamping a tubular member equipped, mainly, to a vehicle, such as, for example, an electric wire or pipe.
A vehicle is generally equipped with electric appliances together with electric wires and tubes or pipes associated therewith. Such wires or tubes are required to be fixed to a base frame of a vehicle body against the vibrations.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, electric wires or pipes 2 are clamped by a pair of clamping members 1 which are fastened with fastening parts 3 such as bolts and nuts to each other and, for example, a bracket A attached onto the base frame of the vehicle body.
However, such clamping members 1 are formed of nonelastic material such as, for example, hard wood, synthetic resin, etc. and have the following drawbacks:
(1) that they are bulky and heavy; PA1 (2) that the fastening bolts are elongate and large resulting in a low working efficiency PA1 (3) that the clamping or hole portions of the clamping members for receiving the tubular members have no flexibility or resiliency, so that it is necessary to make the diameters of the hole portions to be brought exactly into conformity with the outer diameters of the tubular members in order to obtain a reliable clamping; and that, further, the hole portions are required to be smoothed, for example, chamfered so as not to cause damages to the tubular member. And, PA1 (4) that the force with which the tubular member is clamped tends to become excessive, so that the clamping members may injure a coating thereof.